


嘘

by bayernsalary



Category: baeksoo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayernsalary/pseuds/bayernsalary
Summary: *是真的坏人*有很多很多很多眼泪*职场性骚扰
Kudos: 3





	嘘

↣ bgm:Cradles-Sub Urban  
↣ 恋哭癖*  
↣ 年龄差，坏老板X软洙洙*  
↣ 是真的坏人*  
↣ 有很多很多很多眼泪*  
↣ 职场性骚扰*

不是个好主意。  
都暻秀按响门铃之后意识到这其实绝对不是什么好主意，但是现在转头就走好像会更差劲，所以他还是保持着两手提着皮包低着头的姿势等在门前。他来的路上下了很大的雨，现在还有雨水顺着他短短的刘海往皮鞋上落，滴答滴答的，是在他心里倒数末日的表。  
过了一小会儿门被打开，他老板的脸从半开的门缝中间露出来，都暻秀看见他已经穿着深蓝色的睡袍。所以他已经打扰了对方甚至影响了他的睡眠，来这儿这真的不是好主意。  
“...能不能不要开除我！”  
都暻秀勇敢的抢先说话，勇敢到声音盖过了对方，但还是低着头的。余光里门缝慢慢变大了，那双穿着拖鞋的脚后退了半步，然后他听见边伯贤说:“有什么事，进来讲。” 

都暻秀被允许坐在沙发上，虽然他的衣服整个都是湿漉漉的，屁股底下的沙发一定也是湿的。边伯贤从卫生间拿了毛巾给他，但他只是拿在手里也没有真的用它擦擦哪里。“怎么也不打把伞。” 边伯贤坐在都暻秀对面的沙发里翘着二郎腿，手边的玻璃小茶几上是半杯洋酒。  
“预报没有说过要下雨...”  
“伞还是应该常带着的。”  
“老板...！” 不知道为什么边伯贤好像不急着切入正题，都暻秀紧张的攥着毛巾终于抬头看他，打断那些和他前来目的无关的问询。“请您不要开除我..工作上哪里有问题我都可以改的。”这是都暻秀第一份工作，大家都说他才二十岁就能在那么大的公司做老板秘书起点很高，以后的路会很好走。可是他现在就面临失业，房租水电甚至每天吃饭马上就都会成问题，所以起点高的代价就是哪怕只是从起点摔一跤，也很要命。  
他不能丢了这份工作。

“谁告诉你的。” 边伯贤掌根支着头看着都暻秀，感觉对方被这么一问有点为难，应该是觉得不能这样告密，边伯贤笑了一声把手交叉在一起:  
“然后你觉得，只要晚上跑来我家，背一篇检讨，我就会改主意?”  
“不是的...！”都暻秀有点着急，他本身也是死马当活马医了，哪怕有一点点希望他都一定会抓住不放。“求您不要开除我..” 来的路上他已经哭过一次了，本来就焦虑又难过，雷电和雨水就让他的心情更差。都暻秀一路从公司走到边伯贤家，眼角都被他自己的袖口揉的要破了。边伯贤的态度看起来根本不打算是要给他出路，都暻秀一急泪珠子就又开始掉，赶紧用手背挡住自己的眼睛。

边伯贤盯着都暻秀手掌底下发抖的嘴唇咽了口唾沫，翘着的腿放下来换了个方向。他欣赏时的沉默被他的秘书当成是消极的不愿理睬，于是安静的客厅里压抑的哭声断断续续。都暻秀窄窄的肩膀一直颤抖，两个膝盖还是紧张的靠拢，攥着毛巾的那只手的关节因为用力而泛白。  
在边伯贤眼里漂亮的不得了。

“你做的其实很好了。” 他往沙发外侧坐了坐，专注的盯着那个在哭鼻子的实习生，抽噎的声音于是一顿。都暻秀把手放回膝盖上，涨红的脸被雨水和泪水搞湿，一双已经有点肿的眼睛不确定的盯着自己的老板，因为不知道对方是真的在犹豫还是在讲无所谓的安慰的话。“但是你知道，实习生无法转正是很常见的事，你做的挺好不代表能留下来。” 边伯贤从听见都暻秀的抽泣就已经开始兴奋，眼下就继续慵懒的摆出无所谓的表情说一些浇灭他希望的话，然后笑盈盈的靠着沙发扶手欣赏，坦荡的几乎要把眼睛黏在对方脸上。

“我知道，可是...”都暻秀心想果然还是没办法了，重重的吸了吸鼻子之后又用衣袖去擦自己的眼睛，边伯贤就在他看不到自己的时候舔舔嘴唇: “当初录你做实习生的理由，他们是怎么和你说的，暻秀。”  
“因为简历没有问题...对工资的要求没有很高，眼力方面也能过过关，这样之类的...” 都暻秀的眼睛一圈都通红，眉毛可怜的皱着，试图通过回答问题再给自己找些可能，每次眨眼就有成串的眼泪贴着脸颊滑下来。  
“这样吗。”边伯贤听了好像心情很好的样子，轻笑着用手指蹭蹭自己的眉毛冲他慢慢的摇头: “我看看你有多想留下来。” 然后他放下一直叠着的腿，定定的盯着都暻秀湿润的眼睛:  
“坐到这儿来。”  
都暻秀搞不清状况，边伯贤坐的是个单人沙发，没有多余的地方可再给他坐。他不明白坏上司下流的暗示，只能紧张的看着对方无动于衷，因为神经的高度紧张连眼泪砸到手背上都吓他一跳。“呀，还说眼力很好来着。” 边伯贤的笑声亲切又危险，都暻秀直到看见他的手指尖敲了两下自己的大腿，才明白他要自己做什么。“老板，我...”  
“过来。”  
自己是什么时候站起来的，又是什么时候走过去的，都暻秀都不记得，反应过来的时候他已经站在边伯贤身边了。“凭你的简历，不可能进来的，知道吗。” 都暻秀咬着自己的嘴唇不敢说话，接下来要发生什么他不知道，但他至少知道自己现在的处境差的可怜，所以眼睛还是红的像兔子。边伯贤的手贴上都暻秀的大腿，然后又去勾住他两根手指，阴茎早就开始在睡袍底下涨硬，但是要有耐心才能捕到猎物。  
他拉着都暻秀的手，最终还是让他坐到了自己大腿上，他刚入职场的年轻下属对于该如何应对这种情况毫无头绪，只能被他引导着动作。“我没记错的话，有两次你把把会议安排冲撞了，是不是?” 边伯贤一手揽着都暻秀的腰另一只手放在他大腿上，问话的时候声音又轻又温柔，但是都暻秀简直要把自己的下嘴唇咬成两半了: “不会再有那样的事了..” 男孩又羞又怕，手下意识揪着男人的睡袍袖子，泪水里泡过的眼珠湿润透亮。“好的呢。” 边伯贤的嘴唇贴近都暻秀的脸，吻他的时候正接住一滴眼泪。  
“老板...！”  
都暻秀被这个吻彻底吓慌了，挣扎着要从男人身上下来，但是身体已经软了，边伯贤又扯着他的手，他没有可以支撑自己的地方，推推搡搡之间不注意直接摔进边伯贤怀里。“能做的好一点的话，就可以留下的。”  
“我会努力做的更好的...”  
“不是说工作。” 边伯贤捏捏都暻秀肉感丰盈的大腿，男孩现在正以极其不雅又危险的姿势骑跨在他腰上，因为徒劳的想要保持距离而把手臂支在他的胸口。“你觉得呢，暻秀。” 他握住都暻秀的腰昂头舔舐他的下巴，之前无数滴眼泪顺着这儿滴，边伯贤的所有下流的欲望就全都被勾起来。“考虑一下宝贝。” 他说着把那半杯酒递给都暻秀，一边笑着盯着他的脸，一只手一边隔着几层布料抚摸他的后腰和屁股。  
都暻秀始终咬着自己的下嘴唇，在边伯贤的舌尖碰到自己下巴的时候像触电一样发抖，因为恐惧和羞赧到达顶峰而再次抽噎起来。“老板，我...”  
“几号交房租? 第二份工作已经有着落了吗? ” 边伯贤点话都是恶魔的低语，都暻秀在他平和的语调里终于崩溃了，酒杯举到嘴边还没喝进去就哭出来，边伯贤迷恋的看着男孩湿漉漉的睫毛，喘息声越来越重，手上也加重力道握紧他的腰。都暻秀于是妥协的把那半杯酒倒进嘴里，酒精的辛辣呛的他剧烈的咳嗽，边伯贤也终于解开自己的枷锁，放任怪物跑出笼子。  
他们依旧保持着这样的姿势，边伯贤躺靠在沙发里，都暻秀坐在他身上。他让都暻秀自己脱掉自己的衣服，男孩只能闭上眼睛脱掉自己湿透的西服外套和里面的衬衫，因为心里的抗拒而忍不住一直在掉眼泪。边伯贤一边拉着他的手去摸自己硬着的阴茎，一边在他潮湿的脸颊上印下细碎的吻，着迷的舔舐他的眼角。到脱掉都暻秀裤子这一步的时候边伯贤已经没什么耐心了，动作变得粗暴，都暻秀害怕又不敢有任何反应，整个人好像只有两只眼睛是活的。  
手指的插入很困难，都暻秀疼的抓紧边伯贤的睡袍哭，筛糠一样发颤，可他越是这样边伯贤越是停不下来，他的欲念被都暻秀的眼泪浇灌而后肆意生长，所有理智和规矩道德都被放在一边。“没有男人插过你这里，是吗，有过男朋友吗。” 边伯贤的两根手指蛇一样往都暻秀的身体里钻，狭窄的禁地被硬生生的开拓和扩张，可男孩的哭哭啼啼只会让情况更糟。都暻秀本能的把手伸向自己身后握住男人的手腕，哭着说老板不能再深了，明明没有经历过这样的性事但却说的是'正确'的话。“痛..老板..好痛。” 边伯贤凑过来和都暻秀接吻，男孩的眼泪就也沾湿他的脸。手指已经抽插了一会，但是进入穴口并没有变得轻松一些，边伯贤于是把手指张开剪刀一样撑开都暻秀的肠道，都暻秀就痛的往前躲，哭的接不上气: “啊啊..不行..”  
滴在边伯贤胸口的眼泪是浇在火上的油，都暻秀明显还没有准备好但是边伯贤的阴茎已经顶到洞口了。酒精和前戏让都暻秀的反应迟钝，性器插进来一半他才意识到现在在自己屁股里的是什么，赶紧努力把自己支撑起来离开那根危险的东西，又因为没力而只能坐回去，于是阴茎在他身体里浅浅的抽插起来。都暻秀鼓起勇气睁大眼睛，看到的是自己赤裸的大腿和边伯贤的胸膛，仅剩的一点自尊心让他觉得自己可怜，就又抬起胳膊遮着自己的眼睛，眼泪顺着他细瘦的小臂一路滑到手肘尖儿。“为什么挡着。” 边伯贤拉开都暻秀的手臂问话，但是同时用力插进他的屁股，并且按住他的大腿，都暻秀就哭着叫出来，头抵在边伯贤的肩膀上。  
“嘘——”   
边伯贤偏头正好能碰到都暻秀的嘴巴，接吻之后又贴着他的耳朵呼气: “小声一点，不然会有人觉得这里发生了什么不好的事。” 都暻秀听了把头扭到一边，改后脑勺冲着边伯贤，男人竟然捏着他的颌骨把他的头转了回来。都暻秀的眼睛惊恐的瞪大，边伯贤就又安慰的抚摸他的脸，拇指描摹他的眼眶和嘴唇最后插进他的嘴巴里，都暻秀只能张开齿关，并且在边伯贤的拇指贴上他舌头的时候顺从的吐出舌尖，因为一直在哭而一喘一喘的。

都暻秀第一次出岔子把两个会议安排冲撞了的时候是边伯贤第一次和他发脾气，男孩当时没有怎样，只是憋住了一切情绪道歉说不会再这样了。但是边伯贤看到他坐回自己秘书位的桌前哭，很隐忍的没有出声音，只有眼泪滴滴答答。有约访电话不合时宜的打进来，他就赶紧擦擦眼睛接电话，一边吸鼻子一边做纪录。边伯贤那个时候就想把他揪过来，好言好语哄着推到办公桌上干，不能是后入的姿势，他得看着那张湿漉漉的脸，他大概光是看着就能射出来了。

抽插从一开始就不温柔，边伯贤需要更多眼泪，他尽量把程度控制着不至于是虐待，用吻安抚哭到气喘的小秘书，手托着他的屁股撞向自己的胯部。“老板可以了吗...现在可以了吗...” 都暻秀从来没有过性经历，他不排斥男人但是还没有被任何一个男人这样操干过，快感过于剧烈让他害怕。早在边伯贤还在用手指操他的时候他就已经丢脸的射了一次，还慌忙用手去擦，边伯贤只是盯着他的脸，完全没注意这些。眼下他马上又要被插的高潮，熟悉的感觉开始堆积，都暻秀绝望的两手抓住边伯贤两个手腕: “求您了停下吧..好痛好奇怪...”  
“嘘，暻秀，嘘——”   
边伯贤不可能停下，他始终抓着小秘书可怜的屁股，一刻不停的把自己顶进他的身体，虽然他只看都暻秀哭就能满足，但如果橱窗里的漂亮蛋糕能拿出来送到你嘴边，没有不吃的道理。“不想留下了吗。”他亲吻都暻秀挂着泪珠子的眼睫，然后又同他接吻，都暻秀已经没法回应，只能长着嘴巴发出呜呜的声音。  
在都暻秀大腿又开始剧烈颤抖的时候边伯贤瞧准了时机用拇指堵住了他的马眼，细长的手指整根握住他的阴茎。都暻秀就一下崩溃的揪住边伯贤的睡袍，本来眼泪好不容易有要止住的迹象又决堤。被强制阻止高潮的感觉对于他来说太超过了，远远高于他能承受的程度。“老板..别这样求您了好难受..让我让我...” 他不知道该说什么，涨红了一张脸哼哼唧唧的哭，但是他的老板并不是好心肠的人，只是舔着嘴唇笑: “坚持一下，五秒，我留你在公司。” 都暻秀整个趴在男人身上，像看见希望了一样皱着眉头看着他可恶老板的脸: “真的吗...?”  
“五。”  
都暻秀窝着脖子在边伯贤的倒数里死死咬着口腔里侧的嫩肉，在倒数到一的时候立刻哀求他释放自己， 他的老板于是笑着舔他的眼角，让都暻秀泄在了自己手里，瘫软在自己怀里。  
“假的。”  
坏老板笑盈盈的两手捧着都暻秀的脸，像在看什么脆弱的工艺品，只停止了五秒的哭声在他说完两个字后在他手里爆发。都暻秀有点觉得他今天怕是什么都没法得到，因为他的老板根本就是骗子。

边伯贤把都暻秀抱进卧室放在床上的时候，都暻秀还以为终于要结束了，做爱对初学者来讲没有吸引力，疼痛和异物感远比快感要强烈，高潮也让他害怕。但是边伯贤很快又压上来用力的吻他，都暻秀用了全部的力量推对方的肩膀想要逃开，得到的是被对方一只手制约住两个手腕压在头顶。然后男人漂亮的脸凑过来盯着他，都暻秀闭上眼睛几乎连呼吸都不敢，感觉到男人的薄嘴唇落在自己脸上: “录用你的原因，不是他们告诉你那些。”  
“老板..我不想做了..”  
“你说工作还是，现在这件事。”   
“...求您了。” 边伯贤空着的那只手顺着都暻秀的胸口一路抚摸下去，抵达男孩平坦的小腹又从肋侧向上，最后掐住他的乳尖。“嘘——” 他手上用力，都暻秀就挺着腰可怜的哼哼，已经是个坏掉的水龙头，眼泪从眼角冒出来消失在枕头上变成一块深色的斑点。  
“听着，表现得再好一些，我就答应留下你，真的。”  
“老板...” 都暻秀不知道自己能做什么能说什么，他不懂边伯贤为什么找上他，在性事上他毫无经验，明显给不了任何让人满意的回应或者服务。“我要怎么做...”他在问出这句话的时候已经又蓄满两汪眼泪，边伯贤就在这个时候重新把自己插进那个小洞，凑近都暻秀的脸用拇指按他肿胀泛红的下眼睑，帮他把眼泪挤出眼眶。  
“我该怎么做...”  
都暻秀绝望又困惑，他明明什么都不会，他只会哭罢了。  
“哭的再漂亮些。” 

两小时前的电话:  
‘边总，已经和他那么说了，所以现在应该是在去你那里的路上。'  
‘知道了。'

都暻秀在边伯贤把他的腿架上肩膀的时候突然想起，门打的时候他站在门口急于表明来意，被他盖过的边伯贤的声音是:   
“来了。”  
听上去毫不意外。

如果橱窗里的奶油蛋糕能拿出来放在你的嘴边，没有不吃的道理。

End


End file.
